


Star-struck

by autumntbz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunken Cuteness, M/M, Modeling, Photography, bbangkyu, just a lot of cute shit, not much happens tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntbz/pseuds/autumntbz
Summary: Younghoon is a model and Changmin is his new photographer.





	Star-struck

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop all hail bbangkyu amarite??  
> There's no real story-line to this tbh but hey i think its cute

I groan and reach over to my bedside, fumbling around for my phone that’s disturbed my sleep. I cast my eyes around my room; it looks massive even from this angle. Hell, the whole apartment looks massive from any angle.  But it was my manager’s decision to move into this apartment of such great size. Perfect for a ‘big-shot model’ like me – his words not mine. I would still be perfectly happy living with my parents but apparently that’s ‘not good for my image.’

“Speak of the devil” I mumble as I finally get a hold of my phone and see the contact name.

“Kim Younghoon that better not be your sleepy voice I’m about to hear! You better be here in 45 minutes; remember we’re working with a new company today so we’d better make a good impression so I get- I mean you get more work!”

I roll my eyes, sitting up. I know the only thing my manager gives a shit about is how much money I earn him, but modelling is something I’ve always dreamed of so I’ve just had to learn to deal with his daily bullshit.

I hum back a reply that I’ll be there and drag myself out of bed to shower and eat.

As I walk out of the door of the high rise building, a body going in the same direction I’m about to go in bumps into me, nearly knocking me flat on my back.

I look down at the offender. The only part of his face shown is his eyes, a mask covering his mouth and a hat pulled far down his forehead, only letting a few light coloured strands of hair be shown. He doesn’t look at me but I can see that his eyes are panicked. He’s carrying more bags than he can safely hold and scrambles to pick up a red one he dropped.

“Ah I’m sorry!” he squeaks out then rushes off, never once looking at me.

_Odd_ I think as I watch him stumble off before walking in the same direction, shrugging my coat closer to me to conserve body heat on the way to the studio.

~

I arrive to a flurry of my usual staff members taking off my jacket and pushing me to the hair and makeup station. Barely any of them even say hello to me.

As I sit and let my hair be styled – I sat there for a good half an hour and to be honest it didn’t look much different from what I managed myself in about 30 seconds – my manager went over the schedule for today’s shoot.

The only important thing for me was the fact that it was a brand new photographer taking my photos. I knew it was a new clothing company, but I wasn’t aware of any changes to my usual photographer.

“Don’t worry; he’s just doing this on a trial so if he’s shit we can get rid of him. However if he is shit I’ll have some complaints to make to his university after they convinced me to hire him… anyways he’s young and excited so try to be nice yeah?” He talks fast behind me before wondering off to the set.

“I am nice…” I mumble to myself. Despite being ‘famous’ or whatever I don’t have many friends. Apparently I scare people off by not talking to them much. It’s not like I don’t try to make any but I’ve lost them all naturally by not contacting them. I don’t have time for friends anyways; nearly every day I have a schedule whether its filming for an advert or a photo shoot like today.

I’m left to change into my first outfit. I try out some facial expressions and poses in the mirror to get a feel for the clothes first – a simple button up shirt and grey trousers. I want to make this straight-outta-university photographer’s job easy today.

I walk through the studio to the usual white background. I see the camera set up and waiting, but see no photographer. Something red catches my eye beside the tripod. _Isn’t that the bag that-_

“Younghoon! About time, right no time to waste, into position now! Newbie you’re on” my manager shouts, interrupting my thoughts. “Where has he gone… honestly some people. Changmin!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was at the bathroom” A blonde boy scampers in looking stressed. His head whips about, looking for something before his eyes land on me. He looks positively star struck; like he’s met the queen or something.

That’s when I recognise his startled eyes as ones belonging to the boy who ran into me on the way in. I’m about to mention it when I hear a yell of

“Finally! Right let’s get started, we’ve a lot to get through today and I’d rather we didn’t go until midnight this time.”

The boy, Changmin, looks away from me finally and jumps into action, picking up his camera and standing in front of me.

He takes one last look at me, smiling like a love-sick school boy, before starting to work. I stand confused for a moment, _why was he looking at me like that?_ I shake the thought away and start posing.

Throughout every outfit change, he remains silent, letting me try out my own poses, accepting all of them and snapping at every small movement I make. I’m so used to my usual photographer telling me what to do and telling me my poses are no good. But today I felt free, like it was truly my own photo shoot. Like there was no one else other than me and this photographer in this studio.

We eventually finish, much earlier than normal, shortly after our dinner break – which I didn’t see Changmin in – and I approach Changmin as everyone else is packing up.

I normally wait until I get the email through to see my photos and sort through them, but I can use this as an excuse to talk to him properly.

“Hey” I say simply. He jumps out of his skin, nearly dropping his camera. He just stares up at me, his eyes wide.

“Can I see?” I gesture to the camera. He just nods and presses a few buttons before handing it to me. It’s still attached to his neck by a strap so I lean in closer to him, my shoulder brushing against his.

After only looking through a few of them I can see why his university promoted him so much. I know from my previous work that the beauty of models is only accessible through a good photographer and throughout my years of studying other models, I can spot good photography skills. And damn did this boy have skills.

I look over at him to see a light blush dusting his cheeks. He looks expectant and a bit scared. I smile to calm him down and say

“These…are amazing. You see this one right here?” I flick a few pictures back to show him my favourite. “I’m going to make it my official picture. Like when people look me up I want this to the first thing to see. The angle, the lighting…you’ve got really good photography skills.”

I glance back at him to find him just staring at me. He slowly takes the camera from my hands and flicks through some more of them absent-mindedly, possibly willing his flush to go down.

“I, uhm, thank you” he swallows nervously. He appeared hyper earlier. Why is he acting this weird way with me?

I’m about to turn to leave out of confusion when he speaks up again.

“I started doing photography because of you… I uhh saw your photos in a magazine when I was in high school and decided my life goal would be to capture your beauty wi-with my own camera.”

I want to laugh at how rehearsed it sounds, perhaps that’s what he was silently planning while taking my pictures, but after seeing his sincere face I know he’s being serious.

He smiles at me nervously before saying “I hope you’ll consider me for your next project” and beginning to put away his stuff.

I have to take this opportunity. Maybe some alcohol will break this boy out of his star-struck stupor and I can finally make a friend for once. Or something more by the sounds of it.

“Do you wanna go out for a drink maybe? I’ll buy.” I grab his arm as I ask, turning him around to face me. He looks at me like Christmas came early and nods firmly.

~~~

Okay so this was a mistake. Or maybe not.

Changmin decides to tell me after a few drinks at the bar – a few drinks of silence – that he’s never actually been drunk before. However of course it was far too late and the alcohol began to take over his mannerisms.

Here’s the part where maybe it’s the best decision I’ve ever made; turns out Changmin is a clingy drunk. And it’s fucking adorable.

I’ve never thought that about anyone, let alone a boy, but as I look down at him clinging onto my arm, rubbing his head into my shoulder, I can’t help but think he’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

I order myself another drink, of just coke this time, and have to playfully fight off Changmin’s arm that’s trying to signal to the barman for more.

“Nope, not happening” I say as I take a sip of own drink.

He slaps my chest weakly before saying “You’re meeeean. You’re mean and you’re hot. I’ve decided I hate you now.”

I laugh loudly at his pouty face before asking “Now? What did you think of me before?”

He slaps me again. “Idiot, I loved you obviously.” He giggles. He’s done a lot of giggling tonight and I swear it gets cuter every time.

Wait- loved?

I push him up slightly so I can see his face. He doesn’t look ashamed, if anything he looks relieved; like he’s been waiting all day to say that. He giggles again before hiccupping cutely and resting his head forward onto my chest.

“Oh my goodness I can’t believe I just said that! You don’t even know me Younghoon” he’s giggling all while saying it so I can tell he doesn’t actually care about telling me.

I’m not quite sure what to do with the information. In all the love stories I’ve seen or read, when the lead professes their love, the other one always says it back. But I’ve literally only known him for a few hours so that’s obviously out if the question. I need something to say though. I shake my alcohol filled mind until I can form words.

“Well…I think you’re cute”

His head shoots up, and he takes a comically big gasp.

“Oh wow, Kim Younghoon thinks I’m cute! Hey everyone! Kim Younghoon thinks I’m cute!” he screeches out to the whole bar, leading everyone to turn and stare at us.

I give the closest people an awkward grin before widening my eyes to face Changmin – a look that basically tells him to hush.

He just laughs, riding off the high I’ve apparently given him and shakes his head at himself.

I make the executive decision that he’s spent enough time here and drag him away from the bar.

“C’mon Changmin, time to leave now”

“Aw what? I’m just getting started though!” I shake my head at him as I pull him by the arm out of the building. However I can’t help but smile at how adorable he is. Hopefully after hanging out tonight he can act like this naturally without alcohol.

We make our way outside and I begin looking for a taxi to get Changmin home safely. He nestles himself under my arm, his head on my shoulder and wiggles about a bit, making himself comfortable. I smile out into the night at how cute I’m finding him.

A quick look round tells me that I’m not gonna find a taxi easily on these streets. I recall the poster inside my apartment building advertising a taxi brand that you can call to your location. I look down at the boy in my arms again and guess that he’s not gonna oppose to heading over to my apartment.

Instead of telling him where we’re going I just start to walk in the right direction. I fear he may get too excited and injure himself if he finds out.

We eventually get to the elevator up to the top floor, Changmin leaning on me heavily. He’s still awake; I think he’s just using this opportunity to his advantage.

I took a picture of the phone number to call for a taxi and fish my phone back out of my pocket once we enter my apartment so I can call him one. As soon as I’ve finished I hear a screech right below my ear, temporarily deafening me.

“Don’t tell me! I’m really here…at THE Kim Younghoon’s house! No way” he drags out the last word, detaching himself from me before wandering into the middle of my spacious living room and spinning around.

Alcohol and spinning aren’t a good mix; he goes tumbling to the ground, laughing as he tries to pull himself up onto the sofa.

“I’m really not that big a deal y’know…” I say awkwardly at his fanboying and sit next to him.

“No you don’t even get it…like I have your poster up on my walls! I’m not even joking like you got me through my whole university course and then I got an email saying I’d been accepted to be your photographer and I was like freaking out and I was late because I wanted to look my best and then I ran smack into someone this morning and then you were so nice to me and then you called me cute and now I’m iN YOUR HOUSE and its huge, like you could fit a good hundred peopl-“

I cut him off in the only way I can think of; by pressing my lips against his.

I feel his lips freeze under mine. It feels nice. It’s simple.

I pull apart before it goes any further; he’s drunk after all and I don’t wanna feel like I’m taking advantage.

“Oh” he says softly. I flit my eyes between his own, checking I didn’t make him uncomfortable.

As my answer he giggles again and I feel myself start to as well. Now we both look like love-sick school boys. Soon we’re a complete mess, laughing and tickling each other before we’re rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

“That’ll be for you” I say, fighting off last minute laughs. Changmin looks like he wants to ask me something so I wait patiently. I give him a pointed look after he still hasn’t said anything.

“Would you want to see me again?” he tilts his head to the side slightly and I decide it’s the most precious thing in this earth.

“Dummy, of course I do, why else would I kiss you?” I say while punching his arm slightly.

We fall into a giggle-fit again before the doorbell rings again.

I help Changmin to the door and open it for him.

I lean the side of my head against the door frame and sing song a “Byeee.”

“Bye Younghoon” he pauses, still giggling – an noise I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of – and then goes up on his tip toes to kiss me on the cheek.

He takes one last look at me before turning and leaving.

I close the door behind him and slide down it; I’ve turned positively soft.

How have I gotten so whipped for Changmin already?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact – Pre-debut model Younghoon is the best Younghoon.
> 
> Also in my head Changmin officially takes over as Hoon's photographer and they go for cute little dates after every shoot <3


End file.
